Trans: Withered Away
by Orange Kwa
Summary: Tak ada yang tahu kapan itu dimulai dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bagaimana dua orang menjadi satu dan bukan dengan cara yang kau pikirkan. Kim Mingyu tidak percaya cinta. Mungkin hanya kebetulan atau dia benar malaikat yang dikirim untuk mengubah semuanya. Dia sempurna dan indah, tapi biasanya yang indah adalah yang terlemah. Seventeen fic, mingyuxwonwoo, meanie.


This story belong to **JJay97** , not mine I just translate it into bahasa. Please don't re-upload it without my permission. ^^

Title: Withered Away

Author: Jjay97

Original story: www . asianfanfics story/view/1024943/withered-away-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo (just delete the space)

Main : Mingyu x Wonwoo

Rating: T

Warning : Sorry for typo(s), it's yaoi /?

Special thanks to **JJay97** who gave me the permission to translate this ff and whoever who read this, love ya /ok no/

 **Don't like don't read , but I hope you like it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu sudah larut. Sudah cukup larut karena bintang-bintang sudah telihat dengan jelas. Kim Mingyu mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke sepanjang bibir bawahnya, memeriksanya apakah itu masih berdarah. Berkelahi bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa untuknya. Dikeroyok oleh tiga orang itu tidak adil. Kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah menang. Mingyu menatap ibu jarinya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Buku-buku jarinya berdarah dan pakaiannya dipenuhi tanah. Saat ini perjalanan kerumah terasa lebih lama dari biasanya. Mungkin karena rasa sakit di lutut kanannya atau karena ia kelelahan. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat itu hanya ingin sampai di rumah secepatnya. Darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya membuat beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya menjauh selangkah, memikirkan bagaimana seseorang yang dipenuhi lebam di tubuhnya terlihat sangat tenang, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Orang-orang mengenali anak muda pembuat masalah itu dari para tetangga yang selalu ingin tahu dan ibunya yang menggosip kesana kemari tentang urusan pribadinya.

Hal itu tidak akan berubah. Ibunya selalu mulai mulai mengoceh tentang perkelahian di sekolah dan bertanya-tanya, apakah 'bayi kecilnya' baik-baik saja. Tentu saja Mingyu baik-baik saja. Kenapa tidak? Ibunya yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bayiku' tidaklah mengganggunya, tapi yang mengganggunya adalah fakta bahwa ibunya selalu berusaha mencampuri urusannya. Menjadi anak berumur sembilan belas tahun itu tidak enak. Kau tidak bisa minum-minum dan kau masih dianggap remaja. Setahun lagi. Duapuluh, angka dua dan nol yang besar. Itulah saat dimana hidupmu dimulai. Bar, para gadis, pakaian kasual. Itu terdengar sangat salah dan bahkan Mingyu sampai sekarang tidak percaya dia memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Cinta adalah sebuah penyakit, sebuah kanker yang menggerogoti orang dari dalam secara perlahan, membuat mereka busuk dan menjijikkan. Bagaimanapun juga kau akan selalu berakhir dengan patah hati. Lebih baik kalau kau tersakiti di fisik daripada menangis siang dan malam karena suatu hal, itu adalah kesalahan besar.

Langkah demi langkah, rumahnya semakin dekat. Dia akan bisa mengganti pakaiannya yang kotor. Seragam sekolahnya harus di cuci lagi.

Celana biru gelapnya sedikit lebih terang karena pasir dan noda darah di kerahnya terlihat sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Darah di jaketnya hanya membuat sedikit noda karena warna merah tidak akan terlalu terlihat di fabrik berwarna gelap. Mungkin hidup yang seperti ini bukanlah apa yang diinginkannya sesungguhnya. Suatu hal pahit telah membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Untuk beberapa detik dia mempercepat langkahnya karena ia ingin sampai di rumahnya lebih cepat. Rumah yang di tinggalnya berada di sebelah kanannya. Mingyu berhenti dan menatap gerbang rumahnya, tidak tahu apakah dia harus membukanya atau tidak. Dia menurunkan pandangannya ke arah sepatunya yang kotor. Sejak kapan hidup menjadi begitu menyedihkan. Hampir tiap hari berkelahi dan pulang ke rumah hanya untuk di omeli ibunya. Ibunya wanita yang baik tapi terkadang dia terlalu berlebihan. Mingyu mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya lagi. Mendongak menatap langit, bintang-bintang terlihat jelas. Mereka bersinar dengan terang dan cahaya bulan membuat wajah mingyu bersinar lebih dari biasanya. Warna merah itu berkilau di kulitnya dan untuk beberapa saat dia tidak terlihat semenyedihkan tadi.

Pada saat itu juga matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah figur duduk di atas atap rumah seberang. Seorang pemuda. Seorang lelaki muda. Mingyu tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya meskipun ia telah bertetangga selama bertahun-tahun. Dia kenal orang yang tinggal di rumah tersebut, tapi tidak pernah tahu kalau pasangan itu mempunyai anak. Cahaya bulan membingkai wajah manly-nya. Dia memiliki mata yang runcing, tubuh kurus yang terbalut sweater kebesaran, dan wajah yang entah kenapa terlihat resah. Dia terlihat anggun meskipun sebuah sweater bukanlah pakaian paling elegan. Hanya satu kata yang bisa Mingyu ucapkan saat itu.

"Cantik."

Lelaki itu menatap langit. Membuat garis rahangnya terlihat semakin tegas karena cahaya bulan membuat bayangan di kulitnya. Kim Mingyu tidak pernah terpesona dengan makhluk bernama manusia sebelumnya. Dia yakin akan mengingat setiap inci dari lelaki itu. Tangannya yang sedikit bergetar, tubuhnya yang terlihat lemah dan mata gelapnya yang berkilau. Sebuah air mata kesepian jatuh dari wajah lelaki itu saat dia membalikan diri, menyebabkan matanya bertemu dengan milik Mingyu. Tatapan itu bertahan untuk satu... dua... tiga detik sebelum lelaki itu bangkit dan menghilang di balik bagian bukit atap. Mingyu bisa merasakan bagaimana gugupnya dia karena kepergok seperti itu. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Mingyu membuka gerbang memasuki halaman, melangkah pelan menuju pintu depan. Dia ragu saat menggenggam gagang pintu, namun tetap membukanya sambil menyiapkan diri untuk beberapa ronde omelan.

Itu hanya berlangsung tiga detik. Bukan waktu yang lama, tapi untuk Mingyu itu terasa seperti bermenit-menit, berjam-jam atau bahkan —mungkin— tahun. Bagaimana sepasang mata itu terlihat panik dan bagaimana lelaki itu menghilang seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Mingyu yakin kalau dia kurang lebih seumuran dengannya namun ia tak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Mingyu mulai memanggilnya dengan 'flower' karena kecantikannya. Mrs. Kim terlihat ragu saat Mingyu menanyakan tentang lelaki di sebelah rumahnya itu. Satu-satunya hal yang ia dapat dari ibunya adalah namanya.

"Untuk menolong dengan lapang dada. Jeon Wonwoo."

Bahkan namanya saja cantik. Mingyu ingin mengenalnya. Lelaki yang menatap bintang-bintang dengan mata sedih. Pasangan yang tinggal di rumah seberang menyangkal kalau mereka memiliki anak. Memangnya kenapa mereka memiliki anak? Ada yang amis, ada yang tidak benar. Mingyu sangat yakin kalau dia melihat seseorang di atas atap. Sangat tidak mungkin baginya untuk melupakan sepasang mata itu. Setiap harinya ia datang untuk membunyikan bel tetangganya, berharap kalau lelaki dengan mata sedih itu akan membukakan pintu. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Selalu saja sang istri atau suaminya. Yang dia dapat setiap kalinya adalah tatapan gugup dan kalimat yang sama:

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau kami memiliki anak?"

Mingyu sudah hampir menyerah. Menyerah untuk mengganggu tetangganya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Ia duduk di samping jendelanya dan menatap langit. Mereka mengingatkannya pada lelaki itu dan dia sebenarnya mulai sedikit menyukai mereka. Dilihatnya pergerakan di luar. Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang diharapkannya, diturunkannya pandangannya. Dia menunggu untuk melihat seekor burung atau sejenisnya, tapi ketika kilatan cepat dari sebuah sweater putih yang dilihatnya, ia hampir terjatuh. Dia disana. Itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Dengan sepasang mata sedih yang sama lelaki itu memanjat ke atap untuk melihat bintang. Sang bunga mekar pada malam hari. Mingyu bangun dari kursinya dan hampir melompat ke luar. Dia bahkan tidak perduli untuk menutup pintu, dia hanya berlari melewati halamannya dan melompati gerbang. Dia berhenti di tengah jalan dan mendongak ke figur indah itu.

"Kali ini jangan menghilang!"

Lelaki itu berbalik setelah mendengar teriakan seseorang. Dia gerlihay seperti berharap kalau itu bukan dimaksudkan untuknya. Dia terlihat panik. Dia bergetar dan menarik lulut ke dadanya. Kali ini tatapan kotak mata itu terjadi paling tidak lima detik sampai lelaki itu menuduk.

"Apa kau berbicara denganku?"

Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat sekitarnya. Tidak ada orang lain yang berada di sekitarnya ataupun di dekatnya. Tidak mungkin kalau dia berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Ya, aku bicara denganmu."

Tatapan malu lain yang di terimanya. Lelaki itu terlihat sungguh penasaran namun terlihat sangat malu. Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang terucap. Atau paling tidak Mingyu tidak mendengar apapun. Dia ingin memanjat ke sana dan duduk di sampingnya. Di samping Wonwoo, tapi mungkin tidak seharusnya ia begitu. Tapi memangnya kapan Mingyu akan perduli. Ia melompati gerbang dan mengendap-endap melewati jendela agar pasangan tetangganya itu tidak melihatnya. Ia memanjat tangga di belakang rumah dan berusaha tidak membuat bunyi apapun. Lelaki itu hanya diam. Ia hanya duduk disana dan hanya menatap Mingyu yang dengan beraninya datang mendekat tanpa permisi. Dia terlihat sangat gugup. Dia semakin gemetar dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mingyu duduk di sampingnya dan melihat kearahnya dengan kepala yang sedikit di miringkam.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Sepertinya ada yang salah. Seperti terakhir kali Mingyu melihatnya, lelaki itu meneteskan air mata saat memindahkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau bicara denganku?" Lelaki itu bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Suaranya sangat pelan sampai Mingyu hampir tidak mendengarnya tapi ia masih bisa menerka apa yang diucapkannya. Bahkan suaranya seperti madu. Untuk beberapa saat Mingyu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia mempersilahkan lelaki itu menatapnya —terlihat seperti dia benar-benar memeriksa setiap bagian darinya.

"Aku banyak memikirkanmu," adalah jawaban yang diberikan Mingyu untuknya. Meskipun dalam kegelapan Mingyu bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu hampir seluruhnya memerah. Dia sangat pemalu.

Dia tidak yakin apakah itu hanya imajinasinya atau dia benar-benar mendengar bisikan "kenapa?" Yang sangat pelan, tidak mungkin dia akan mejawab alasan sebenarnya. Ia tidak akan mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya karena dalam pikirannya ia adalah makhluk yang indah. Mingyu sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki perasaan dengan lelaki. Bahkam perempuan pun tidak dan sekarang lelaki kecil pemalu ini mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Aku bahkan ragu kalau kau tahu namaku, aku..."

"Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika lelaki itu mengucapkan namanya. Jadi dia benar-benar tetangganya karena dia tahu nama Mingyu. Dia mengangguk untuk menunjukkan kalau lelaki itu benar.

"Kau adalah anak dari Mr. dan Mrs. Kim yang tinggal di rumah seberang," lanjutnya untuk menunjukkan seberapa banyak yang diketahuinya tentang Mingyu. Suaranya masih bergetar karena malu.

"Mungkin aku tidak perlu memberi tahumu namaku tapi akan ku katakan kalau aku berterimakasih karena sudah mencoba untuk bicara padaku," ia menatap Mingyu sesaat sebelum kembali menunduk.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

 **.**

 **.**

Itu bukanlah permulaan pertemanan yang diharapkan Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya keluar saat malam hari dan tidak pernah diluar halamannya. Dia sudah melihat lelaki itu tersenyum beberapa kali tapi kemudian langsung di tutupinya karena malu. Mingyu belajar tentang alasan kenapa Wonwoo tidak pernah bicara dengan orang lain atau kenapa ia tidak pernah keluar. Dia memiliki social anxiety yang parah, tapi Mingyu masih ada hal lain yang di sembunyikan darinya.

Semakin sering dia menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki bermata sedih itu semakin Mingyu merasakan perasaan yang lebih dari pertemanan biasa. Perasaannya terus disembunyikan dari Wonwoo karena Mingyu tidak yakin akan seperti apa reaksinya. Mungkin itu tidak akan menjadi hal yang baik untuk mental Wonwoo atau yang lain. Mingyu sudah cukup bahagia hanya dengan bisa menemuinya saat malam hari. Tentu saja orang tua Wonwoo sempat mencibir, namun dengan melihat bagaimana anak mereka senang membuat mereka mengubah pemikirannya. Siapa yang ingin bertahun-tahun terisolasi dari orang lain? Bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan kalau Wonwoo begitu pemalu. Bahkan pada saat pertama kali Mingyu melihatnya saja membuatnya malu. Mingyu diberitahu oleh lelaki itu kalau dia menyembunyikan masalah kepanikannya dari orangtuanya semenjak ia dilarang keluar.

"Bintang-bintang sangatlah indah. Terkadang aku hanya duduk di atap dan menatap mereka berjam-jam tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah ide yang bagus karena aku akan demam setelahnya," adalah jawaban yang diterima Mingyu setelah menanyakan kenapa Wonwoo duduk di atap. Bintang memang indah, tapi Mingyu menemukan sesuatu yang bahkan lebih indah. Figur dari pemuda yang sedang tersenyum padanya ini. Lebih indah dari bintang. Lebih indah dari bunga apapun. Mingyu bergidik memikirkan bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal se-norak itu. Ia yakin itulah cinta, tapi tidak mungkin ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya yang tidak pantas padanya. Dia terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin hal itu akan membuatnya terlihat egois meskipun dia menghabiskan setiap malamnya dengan lelaki itu. Sekolah terasa melelahkan dab Mingyu tertidur saat jam pelajaran, mendapat setiap kata omelan pedas dari gurunya. Sekolah bukanlah prioritas untuknya. Prioritasnya adalah hal lain dan saat ini hal itu bernama Wonwoo.

Pertemanan mereka menjadi lebih indah dalam seminggu. Malam menjadi lebih gelap tiap harinya. Meski Wonwoo suka menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, kegelapannya terlalu gelap untuknya. Menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah tidak terlalu berbeda dengan di luar rumah. Bedanya adalah karena Mingyu bisa melihat setiap inci dari Wonwoo lebih jelas. Dia memiliki mata runcing yang membuat daya tariknya lebih kuat dari biasanya. Mata itu telah menangkapnya sangat dalam. Memiliki pandangan yang jelas membuat Wonwoo lebih pemalu dari biasanya. Tubuhnya selalu bergetar dan selalu mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Mingyu. Mudah disimpulkan kalau social anxiety Wonwoo bukanlah hal yang sepele. Menjadi pemalu bahkan ketika di sekitar teman. Mingyu malu untuk beberapa alasan yang berbeda. Jantungnya selalu berpacu dan dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia ingin mengutarakannya tapi terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Jikaperasaannya hanya sepihak ia hanya akan berakhir dengan mempermalukan diri sendiri dan bisa saja hal itu mengakhiri pertemanan mereka, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya adalah tersenyum dan berpikir kalau Wonwoo hanyalah sekedar teman. Teman cantik yang seperti malaikat, yang mengubah hidupnya bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

Hari, minggu dan bulan berlalu begitu cepat sampai Mingyu tidak menyadarinya. Sudah lama ia ingin pergi ke tempat lain dengan Wonwoo, selain rumahnya sendiri. Wonwoo yang mengunjungi rumahnya adalah pencapaian yang membuat keduanya bangga. Seperti pertemanan lain, mereka juga melalui perkelahian kecil tapi Mingyu selalu menjadi seseorang yang meminta maaf duluan dan kemudian terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak pernah dibayangkannya akan pernah di lakukannya.

"Wonwoo, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Tetap pada malam hari tentunya," ucap Mingyu sembari memiringkan kepalanya menunggu sebuah balasan. Balasan yang diterimanya hanyalah Wonwoo yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai bermain dengan kain dari sweaternya yang kebesaran. Itulah jawaban yang Mingyu terima setiap waktunya. Ia ingin mengajak Wonwoo keluar dan menunjukkan padanya bahwa dunia tidak sejahat itu. Dia akan aman dan Mingyu tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padanya. Dia selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap harinya dalam beberapa minggu. Jelas bahwa Wonwoo sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Dia menjadi lebih gugup ketika ditanyakan pertanyaan tersebut dan ketika ia tidak lagi tahan airmatanya mengalir melewati pipinya. Ia ingin menyembunyikannya dari Mingyu karena menunjukkan kelemahan pada orang lain adalah hal yang paling di bencinya. Wonwoo memang lemah, tapi dia ingin hanya dia yang paling tahu hal itu. Menangis sendiri di kamarnya bukanlah hal yang baru, tapi kali ini dia tidak sendirian. Mingyu duduk di sampingnya tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Tolong berhenti bertanya padaku tentang hal itu!"

"Kenapa? Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar." Mingyu tidak berhenti. Dia bertekad untuk mengajak Wonwoo keluar. Sebagian karena ia ingin menunjukkan dunia luar padanya dan sebagian karena mungkin ia bisa menganggapnya sebagai kencan. Kencan rahasianya dengan malaikat yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Ia tahu itu cinta. Setiap kali ia memikirkan lelaki itu jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, tangannya menjadi berkeringat dan yang bisa dipikirkannya hanyalah sepasang mata yang cantik dan senyuman yang indah itu. Setiap kali Wonwoo bersandar padanya dan tidak sengaja menyentuhnya dunia terasa terhenti dan seperti tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di dunia ini.

"Tolong hentikan. Aku tidak tahan lagi."

Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan jadi Mingyu tidak bisa melihat airmatanya. Ini sudah terlalu lama. Hal yang sama setiap malam. Mingyu mulai merasa kalau dirinya di tolak meskipun bukan itu permasalahannya. Ia merasa seperti Wonwoo malu karenanya atau dia tidak terlalu mempercayainya. Kim Mingyu bukanlah orang yang memiliki kesabaran lebih dan itulah dia.

"Kau selalu menutup diri. Aku tau tentang social anxiety-mu tapi aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau kau bisa mempercayai orang lain. Yang lebih utama kau bisa mempercayaiku!" Dia setengah berteriak, membuat Wonwoo mendongak. Sang lelaki merasakan bagaimana panik menyerangnya dan ia ingin melarikan diri dari situasi ini secepat yang ia bisa. Berbalik, ia berusaha untuk memikirkan hal lain.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau berani menyebutku temanmu! Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana denganku atau perasaanku. Selalu saja tentangmu dan masalahmu!" Suara Mingyu pecah, menunjuklan bagaimana gugupnya dia. Dia tidak ingin menjadi begitu jahat tapi kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Filternya tidak bekerja dan itu merupakan pertanda buruk. Saat ini Wonwoo berisie. Masih tidak menatap Mingyu namun ia mengusap air matanya sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku! Dan jika kau memang peduli padaku sebagai temanmu kau harusnya mengerti diriku!" Ia balas berteriak. Mingyu mundur selangkah. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Wonwoo berteriak. Suaranya yang berat semakin berat jika diucapkan dengan nada kuat seperti itu.

"Aku memiliki alasan sendiri untuk tidak pergi ke luar dan itu bukan urusanmu! Terkadang bahkan aku berpikir kalau kau menyukaiku sebagai te..."

"I FCKING LOVE YOU!"

Keheningan langsung mengisi ruangan itu setelah kalimat itu diucapkan. Perasaan bersalah mengisi kepala Mingyu dan ia langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan selanjutnya karena suasana menjadi canggung begitu cepat. Wonwoo kembali bergetar. Ia terlihat sangat gugup dan dengan perlahan berbalik ke arah Mingyu. Pipinya basah dan dengan jelas terlihat panik. Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang terucap. Tidak ada sepatah kata atau suarapun. Dia terkejut. Mingyu masih berdiri dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Kontak mata yang canggung bertahan beberapa detik sampai Mingyu tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Maaf," gumannya sembari berbalik. Sekarang dia mulai meneteskan airmata dan ia tidak ingin Wonwoo melihatnya. Dengan langkah yang cepat ia meninggalkan ruangan dan Wonwoo sendirian. Wonwoo menangis dalam diam. Sungguh mengejutkan baginya untuk mendengar hal seperti itu. Hanya Mingyu satu-satunya temannya dan sekarang semuanya terasa hancur. Luka yang begitu sakit menyayat hatinya membuatnya mencengkram sweaternya. Kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit mendengar pernyataan itu?

Mingyu keluar dari rumah itu secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak berbalik ataupun berpikir untuk kembali. Ia yakin kalau semuanya pasti sudah berakhir. Temannya yang menjadi cinta pertamanya mungkin tidak akan pernah mau melihatnya lagi. Mingyu merasa begitu memalukan, ia ingin lenyap. Tatapan sedih dan airmata di wajah Wonwoo menghancurkan hatinya dan ia tahu hal ini pasti membebani lelaki malang itu. Wonwoo mungkin sedikit lebih tua darinya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatasi stress dengan baik. Bahkan menyakitkan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di dalam dinding itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang Mingyu berlari ke rumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak mejawab ibunya ketika menanyakan apa ada yang terjadi. Dia berjalan lurus menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Menutup pintu dengan suara bantingan pintu yang keras ia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke ranjangnya, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Ia ingin menahannya, namun air matanya tetap mengalir. Cinta adalah sebuah kanker yang membunuhmu dari dalam. Sekarang Mingyu tahu kenapa ia berpikir seperti itu dulu. Ia tersakiti. Bukan karena seseorang membuat hatinya hancur, tapi karena ia merasa telah menghancurkan milik orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau masih mengingat hari itu?"

Ya. Hari itu. Bagaimana bisa ada yang lupa. Itu adalah hari yang mengejutkan, terutama untuk Wonwoo. Untuk hal seperti itu terjadi dan karena dirinya penyebabnya merupakan hal mengejutkan untuk semua orang. Tidak ada yang tahu jika ia memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia sudah menghindari Mingyu berhari-hari, tidak tahu apakah melakukan sesuatu setelah percakapan itu adalah hal yang tepat. Mingyu sudah beberapa hari membolos sekolah dan itu membuat ibunya khawatir. Setiap kali ibunya menanyakan tentang hal ini padanya, yang di katakannya hanyalah agar ibunya tidak ikut campur. Mingyu selalu kasar, tapi ketika ia bersama Wonwoo membuatnya menjadi lebih lembut. Dia membiarkan lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kulitnya dan di bawah cangkangnya yang keras itu, sesungguhnya ia memiliki hati yang lembut. Hati yang sepertinya telah hancur saat ini. Beberapa hari ini ia mengurung diri, duduk di kamarnya dan memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah jatuh cinta. Hal itu hanya membuat luka, seperti yang dipikirkannya. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu bodoh? Cinta itu buta, seperti yang orang lain katakan. Mingyu sudah membiarkan dirinya sendiri jatuh ke seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa meninggalkan rumahnya sendiri.

Dia duduk di ranjangnya menghadap dinding. Bahkan setelah semua airmata yang di jatuhkannya ia masih berpikir. Ruangannya gelap meskipun matahari bersinar di luar. Dia menutup semua celah cahaya yang mencoba menyelinap ke kamarnya karena melihat ke luar hanya akan membuatnya mengingat hari dimana ia pertama kali berbicara dengan Wonwoo. Pemandangan di luar jendelanya memperlihatkan bagian samping rumahnya dan yang bisa dibayangkannya adalah lelaki dengan mata sedih duduk diatas atap sambil menatap bintang. Sebuah suara wanita terdengar dan Mingyu mengenali bahwa itu suara ibunya. Bicara padanya, membuatnya berpikir kalau sedang ada tamu. Paling tidak seseorang di keluarganya melakukan hal yang benar. Sebelum ia bisa memikirkan lebih jauh pintunya terbuka perlahan. Itu pasti ibunya, Mingyu tidak repot-repot untuk berbalik. Ibunya akan langsung pergi jika ia tidak merespon apapun. Pintunya sudah tertutup namun ia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Mingyu hanya menatap pada dinidng, terlalu gugup untuk berbalik.

"Maaf." Kata itu membuat Mingyu membeku. Well, bukan karena katanya tapi karena suara yang mengucapkannya. Dia ada di kamarnya, berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Suara berat yang ia senang dengarkan, mengatakannya. Mingyu tidak tahu kenapa tapi terasa begitu pilu. Dia tidak tahu apa alasan di balik kata itu namun hal itu membuatnya ingin menangis lagi. Dia menengokkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat lelaki di belakangnya itu. Wonwoo tidak berubah sama sekali dari beberapa hari ini. Dia masih memakai sweater kebesaran dan aura sedih masih mengelilinginya. Mingyu tidak ingin menghadap ke dinding lagi. Ia ingin melihat Wonwoo sepenuhnya. Ia ingin melihat wajah cantiknya, matanya yang runcing dan senyumannya, yang saat ini tidak terlihat. Mingyu membiarkan kakinya menyentuh lantai saat berbalik. Ia masih duduk di ranjangnya namun saat ini menghadap Wonwoo. Lelaki itu masih gugup, tapi gugup yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Mingyu bertanya dengan suara pelan dan menurunkan pandangannya. Dia ingin melihat Wonwoo, sangat ingin, namun ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya lebih dari lima detik. Wonwoo merasa lebih percaya diri dari kapanpun. Dia mengambil beberapa langkah pelan ke arahnya sampai ia berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Mingyu yang duduk di ranjangnya menatap kakinya. Wonwoo menunduk di hadapannya dan berusaha untuk menatap mata Mingyu.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku menjadi pemalu untuk kepentinganku sendiri," ucapnya dengan suaranya yang dalam. Wonwoo mencoba untuk membuat Mingyu mengerti kalau dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Mingyu akhirnya menatapnya. Matanya sedikit memerah dan bengkak karena beberapa tetes air mata yang memgalir melewati pipinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat Wonwoo merasa buruk karena tidak mengatakan apapun pada hari dimana Mingyu mengatakannya. Dia berdiri kembali dan mendapati mata Mingyu mengikutinya dan tidak menatap pada kakinya lagi. Menggigit bibirnya dengan ggugup Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya di pipi Mingyu. Itu membuat mereka bedua merona, tapi Wonwoo tidak berhenti.

"A-aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya," ia tergagap sembari mendekatkan wajahnya. Mingyu bahkan tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Dia ingin menutup matanya tapi terlalu takut kalau semua ini cuma mimpi. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari kapanpun. Dia menutup matanya saat benar-benar yakin kalau itu bukanlah mimpi. Jantungnya berhenti sejenak ketika ia merasakan bibir lembut Wonwoo di miliknya. Semua hal di sekitar mereka terasa lenyap, hanya ada mereka berdua dan Mingyu sangat yakin kalau ia bisa mendengar seberapa cepat detak jantung Wonwoo. Perlahan ia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh kurus Wonwoo dan itulah pertama kalinya ia begitu dekat dengan Wonwoo. Lelaki itu lebih kurus dari yang terlihat namun Mingyu sama sekali tidak perduli saat ini. Wonwoo menggerakkan bibirnya dengan reflek membuat Mingyu merasa bersalah. Ciuman itu berakhir lebih cepat dari yang Mingyu pikirkan. Rasanya seperti berjam-jam meskipun nyatanya itu hanya ciuman pertama yang canggung, yang berlangsung satu atau dua menit. Setelah Wonwoo menarik kepalanya beberapa inci, Mingyu melihat rona dipipinya. Mata merek bertemu kembali dan Mingyu tidak bisa menahan diri. Tangannya menemukan jalan ke belakang kepala Wonwoo dan menariknya kembali. Wonwoo meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Mingyu. Ciuman kedua terasa lembut dan malu-malu, tidak secanggung yang pertama dan lebih nyaman.

Setelah hari itu semuanya berubah. Wonwoo ingin berubah demi Mingyu. Dia ingin menjadi percaya diri dan pergi keluar dengannya tapi Mingyu tidak memaksanya. Sekarang ia tau bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Wonwoo dan tidak terlalu peduli tentang hal itu sekarang. Ia baik-baik saja hanya dengan menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki itu dan itu membuat mereka berdua senang. Mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan duduk di kamar Wonwoo, bermesraan berjam-jam. Untuk beberapa alasan fakta bahwa Wonwoo dan Mingyu semakin serius dalam hubungan mereka membuat orang tua Wonwoo resah. Mereka selalu resah tiap kali melihat Mingyu di dalam rumah mereka, tapi melihat senyum yang tercipta di wajah anaknya membuat mereka mau tidak mau menerimanya.

Wonwoo terlihat sangat manis do sweater hijau mint yang senang dikenakannya. Dia duduk di ranjangnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Lengan bajunya menutupi telapak tangan dan di balik tangannya ia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Mingyu selalu tahu bagaimana cara memuatnya tersenyum. Dia sudah sangat mengenalinya tapi ada perasaan bahwa ada hal yang belum diketahuinya. Kikikan tanpa suara Wonwoo membuatnya tersenyum. Dia duduk disamping Wonwoo dan menariknya mendekat. Secara otomatis Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Mingyu dan menaruh kepalanya di dadanya. Kemesraan di hubungan mereka sudah berlangsung berminggu-minggu dan Mingyu rasa ia ingin lebih. Ia sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam dam Wonwoo sekarang menjadi lebih berani, terimakasih untuknya. Dia ingin membuat kenangan. Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan Wonwoo dan memberikan pipinya ciuman malu-malu. Wonwoo mulai memainkan kain sweaternya seperti yang selalu dilakukannya saat gugup. Mingyu tahu bagaimana menebaknya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku."

"A-a-aku... A-apa maksudmu k-kita akan m-melakukannya?"

"Ya, aku ingin melakukannya denganmu."

Sekalipun Wonwoo malu, ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Ia takut untuk hal itu, tapi ia harus mempercayai Mingyu. Rasa percayanya sangat dalam dan pada malam itu ia memberikan dirinya pada cinta pertamanya. Mingyu menahan diri dan memastikan kalau Wonwoo merasa nikmat setiap detiknya. Bahkan setelahnya, ia meyakinkan Wonwoo kalau tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Keduanya tidak menyesali apapun. Itu merupakan kemauan mereka berdua dan mereka memiliki satu sama lain sekarang.

Wonwoo benar-benar mekar menjadi bunga yang paling indah. Kesedihannya lenyap dan digantikan dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang. Bahkan setelah setahun ia masih mekar. Menjadi lebih cantik di setiap harinya. Mingyu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia menjadi lebih kurus dan semakin kurus setiap harinya. Orangtua Wonwoo menjadi lebih resah setiap kali Mingyu datang dan kemudian datang hari di mana ia datang dan mendapati Wonwoo menangis. Itu adalah pemandangan yang sudah tak dilihatnya sejak lama. Wonwoo belajar cara mengendalikan perasaannya dan ia tidak lagi menangis dengan mudah. Hal itu membuat Mingyu lebih khawatir dari biasanya. Pelukan dan kalimat penenang tidak menolong sama sekali. Ia bilang Mingyu tidak salah apapun, tidak ada yang perlu dikatakannya. Ia ingin mengendalikan airmatanya dulu. Rambut Wonwoo selalu terasa begitu lembut, tapi saat ini terasa seperti hampir mati.

"Kita tidak bisa meneruskan ini," isak Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak tahu apakah ia harus marah, terkejut atau sedih. Ia hanya bisa terus memeluk Wonwoo dan berharap semua itu hanyalah mimpi, tapi seperti ciuman pertama mereka —itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Ia ingin menanyakan alasannya. Ia ingin tahu alasan dibalik keinginan Wonwoo untuk berpisah, tapi meyakinkan jika Wonwoo baik-baik saja adalah prioritasnya.

"Kami akan pindah."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu, itu sangat menghancurkan hatiku. Kau harusnya memberitahukanku kebenarannya, atau, kau hanya takut kalau itu akan lebih menyakitiku? Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu kan?" Tidak ada seorangpun yang bicara. Hanya angin yang berhembus saat Mingyu tertawa pelan. Tawa yang menyedihkan, yang dikeluarkannya untuk menutupi kesedihan. "Percaya atau tidak aku masih mencintaimu, dan akan tetap mencintaimu. Kau adalah bungaku, dan aku tahu kalau akulah satu-satunya yang kau cintai. Setelah semua yang kita lalui, aku tidak percaya kalau inilah alasan kita berpisah. Meskipun kau tidak menjawab ku, aku akan tetap mengunjungimu tiap harinya," ucapnya dengan menahan air mata. "Aku tidak pernah ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal seperti ini," dia terisak dalam diam sambil menaruh rangkaian bunga lili putih di depan batu nisan. "Kau harusnya memberitahukanku kalau kau sakit. Aku tahu kalau ada yang salah," Mingyu mengusap air matanya dan menatap nama yang terukir disana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

T/N:

Gosh, fck those lovey dovey scene, fck that ending /evil laugh/

Cieeee saya balik nih, tapi bukam lanjutin translatetan knocked up malah bawa ff baru, plis jangan gebukin saya :")

Maaf yang sebesar"nya untuk yang nunggu KU, saya belum bisa lanjut /deep bow/

Sibuk sekolah nuih, banyak kegiatan dan juga karena saya sudah kelas 12 /cough

E tapi tetep saya lanjutin kok itu ffnya /hides in ashame/

Dan entah kenapa saya lagi mabok anak seventeen terutama meanie couple ;; /hug jongin/ saya masih cinta exo kok /?

Percaya atau tidak saya ngetik translate ini sambil deg"aan mungkin karena sekarang saya rp-in wonwoo :v

Unashamed promotion: saya punya agensi rp di facebook sama bebeb **darkestlake** /mention/ namanya **Fletcher Roleplayer Ent.**

Mind to join? /g

T/Nnya sengaja dibanyakin biar wordsnya keliatan banyak /gggg

 **.**

Lastly, thanks for reading

See ya in the next fict.

How's that? Did u enjoy it? Mind to leave review? /grin/

 **.**

P.s: bulan ini (November) saya bakalan berumur 17, ucapin ya /g x"D

 **.**

 **Muara Kaman, Kalimantan Timur**

With love, **Kwa's Orange Sky** /just ignore it/


End file.
